


Long Time Coming (Pun intended?)

by purplefly_628



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, deputy!Derek, scott is derek's little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefly_628/pseuds/purplefly_628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Derek catches Stiles running through the forest when there are dangerous things out...he takes Stiles' punishment personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so....I have struggled with this damn story for entirely too long, I feel I am posting it prematurely I just can't manage to drag the story from the cavernous depths of my poor brain. Don't be too harsh. Also my first attempt at writing anything like this...

“Stiles! Stiles! Wait up man!” Yeah, leaving the chronic asthmatic behind while running through the woods...great idea. Scott grumbles as he puffs his inhaler.

Stiles spots the search party up ahead. He vaults over a down tree and trips just in time to come face to face with a cadaver dog. He jumps up and starts to turn and run when he feels a solid hand grab the collar of his shirt and jerk him back the way he came.

“Hey Da-Derek! How's it going? Nice night for a jog through the woods huh?”

“What are you doing out here and where is my idiot little brother” Derek growls while tightening his grip on Stiles' shirt.

“Oh he didn't want to come for a run tonight...you know asthma and all.” Stiles replies not quite looking Derek in the eye.

“Mmhmm pretty sure you are lying Stiles, but I've got more to handle right now than finding my idiot brother.” Shoving Stiles face first into a tree and slapping handcuffs on his wrists.

“Are you really cuffing me Derek! What the hell! Where's my dad, this isn't right! Dad! Dad!”

“Your dad is still down at the station so save your breath loudmouth.” “Scott if you are out there...have fun walking home loser!!” Derek yells to the empty woods ahead of him as he shoves Stiles towards the cruiser he can now see setting around a grove of trees.

Scott rolls his eyes a few feet away from his hiding spot behind a massive rock. “guess I better get walking.”

 

“Hey dude you think maybe you can take the cuffs off since we are inside the cruiser and you no longer have to play hardass in front of your deputy friends?”

“Shut up Stiles.”

Stiles sulks on his side of the cruiser wiggling his fingers behind his back. He lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls his eyes at Derek. “Fine whatever man.” He turns to look out the window.

After a few minutes “Uh Dude....you know that was my turn right there right?”

Derek scowls over at him. “Pretty sure I never said I was taking you home.”

“Um...creepy much? Seriously where are you taking me?”

Silence fills the car

“Derek...” Stiles voice does not waiver, it definitely does not waiver

“Seriously...you are kind of making me nervous”  
Derek grunts

Stiles sighs and goes back to pouting, keeping a close eye on his surroundings. It finally dawns on him that Derek is taking him back to his apartment. Duh!

“Um, why are you taking me to your place?”

“Well obviously you can't be left at home alone. You dad is at the station until God knows when, you need supervision. I'm off so I'm babysitting.”

“Babysitting! I'm not ten years old DEREK!”

“No but you might as well be, sneaking around the woods when who the hell knows what is out there?” Derek swings into the parking lot and drags Stiles over the front seat of the car and out the door pushing him towards Apt 17.

“How did you manage to get an apartment completely secluded from the rest of the complex?”

“I know the owner.”

Stiles grunts as he shoved into the wall next to the door and kept in place by a large hand on the back of his neck

Derek effortlessly unlocks the door with one hand while holding Stiles still with the other. As the door opens Stiles is shoved unceremoniously into the apartment. It's a nice apartment as bachelor pads go. Stiles has hung out here a few times with Scott over the past few years. The couch is comfy and there's normally decent food in the fridge and always soda to drink and....they are by passing all of this heading down the hallway...

“Um Derek?”

“Shut up.”

And they bypass the bathroom and Derek's room which only leaves...

“Uh Derek I thought no one was ever allowed in your 'safe haven'. I distinctly remember you giving Scott like a ten minute swirly for accidentally opening the door.”

“Well let's just say you have an express invitation.”

What is with Derek's voice? Is that a sexy voice? No can't be...

Derek opens to door and shoves Stiles in ahead of him. Stile glances around looks like a normal work out room/ office. Why is he so worried about us coming in here? Derek shoves Stiles over to the desk by the far wall. Derek forcefully pushes Stiles down over the desk ass in the air. 

“Um seriously Derek this is getting weird.” Stiles says with a slight waiver in his voice and a slight tightening in his pants.

Derek quickly unlocks one of Stiles cuffs and gruffly directs him to put his hands out in front of him on the desk wrists close together. Stiles complies slowly not really sure what is going on.

“De...” the cuffs snap back together and the chain is lifted over a hook that Stiles had not noticed was placed in the wall.

“You see Stiles. This is my safe haven. Things look nice and normal but you never know what could be hiding behind the surface.” He whispers running a hand down Stiles spine. Stiles lets a slight shiver out. 

“What's going on Derek?”

“Well you see Stiles, if you are going to act like a child I'm going to punish you like a child.” Derek replies as Stiles hears the distinct sound of a belt clearing belt loops.

“What? What?” Stiles begins to struggle against the cuffs trying to twist around to see Derek.

“Tell me Stiles,” Derek purrs as he slides the belt along his spine and down his left leg “ You ever thought about what this might be like?”

“This like what? Like you attacking me? Pretty sure you've been attacking me since I was 5.”

“No Stiles, what it would be like between us? Your issues with authority, my need to be in control.”

Stiles huffs out a breath of air, his pants are definitely getting tighter.

“If you want this to stop. Now is the time to say something.” Derek lays the belt down beside Stiles' head and begins to run his hands down Stiles' hips, running a finger just slightly between his t-shirt and the top of his track shorts.

Stiles gulps. Is this really happening. Is Derek really doing this? The same Derek he has been trying to catch the attention of for what seems like his entire life.

“You're not talking Stiles. Is this what it takes to shut that mouth of yours?” Derek slowly tugs Stiles shorts down taking his boxers with them catching slightly on his erection before dropping the rest of the way down after a slight tug. Derek chuckles “You are into this aren't you?”

Stiles take two deep breaths and lets them out slowly. He is not going to freak out. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the belt slowly slide backwards until it disappears. His breath hitches just a bit and for split second he hears the belt whip through the air before he feels a distinctive sting across his backside.  
He yelps, he openly admits it that was a yelp as the leather connects with his tender flesh. He feels the sting go from his ass all the way to his dick. Just the sting starts to abate he hears the whoosh and slap of the leather connecting again and again in three consecutive strikes. Stiles whimpers. Derek runs a finger over his ass cheek.  
“Look how nice and red this is...you are so responsive”  
Stiles is breathing heavily and may or may not be moaning as chills break out over his skin.  
“How many was that Stiles?”  
“uh Five? I think it was five.”  
“tsk, tsk that was only four and I believe you left something off at the end of that statement...”  
“um...uh s-sir?”  
“Good boy Stiles. I will have to punish you for lying to me though. How about two more?”  
“Uh okay” Stiles whimpers.  
“Okay?”  
“Okay sir.” Stiles amends.  
Derek smiles to himself as he strokes the globes of Stiles' ass. It really is a nice ass that looks really good in those stupid track shorts he always wears and damn in those skinny jeans. Stiles has been dropping hints that he wishes something would happen between the two of them since puberty but Derek always did the responsible thing and left him alone. That is until a week ago when he had seen Stiles at a club downtown grinding all up on some douche in designer jeans. Derek admits he may have seen red and he may have waited until said douche left the club ALONE and followed him to give him a DUI. Okay that was a little petty but dammit Stiles is better than that. So Derek decided it was time to take what was his. Granted this is not the exact way he wanted to go about it but he caught Stiles running through the woods in danger he kind of snapped. He won't lie and say he hadn't fantasized about this in the past. Stiles submitting to him...he can feel his erection growing behind his pants.  
“Ready?”  
“Yessir”  
“Okay...count them for me Stiles, make sure I get just the right amount.” Derek brings the leather down on his ass again.  
Stiles gasps and in a very soft voice says “Five...sir.”  
“oh good boy Stiles I like when you call me sir.” Derek swung the belt down three more times in quick succession liking the way Stiles gasps started turning into moans.  
Derek softly rubbed Stiles back “you are doing so good just a few more to go. How many do we have left?”

“Four we have four sir.”  
“Okay then...” Derek brings the belt down twice once on each cheek then stops to let the pain/pleasure travel through his lover, well soon to be lover.  
“Nine, ten” Stiles groans out thrusting ever so slightly against the nothingness under the desk. “Derek...Derek...” Stiles whimpers “can you hurry?”  
“Hurry Stiles? I don't think so...Do you want to add more for your impertinence?”  
“No! No sir”  
Derek brings the belt down at an arc striking Stiles squarely across his already crimson ass.  
“Eleven”  
“ Goody boy now one more.”  
Stiles is panting across the desk now, little puffs of moisture huffing across it's glossy surface.  
Derek brings the belt down maybe a little harder than his previous strikes.  
“Twelve! Twelve sir.” Stiles all but yells  
“Yes, yes you did good.” Derek is back to rubbing Stiles back in a comforting manner. He bent over and ran his tongue from the crack of Stiles' ass all the way to his shoulders and whispered “I'm going to unlock your cuffs now. Are you going to be a good boy and stay here?”  
Stiles nods his head.  
“I can't hear you?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Derek reaches over with the key and unlocks both of Stiles' wrists. He is still laying across Stiles back so he has nowhere to go. Derek slowly drags himself back into a standing position trailing his fingers down Stiles sides.  
Stiles wriggles a little to the side. “nnn tickles” Stiles huffs  
“May I stand now?” Stiles asks with barely a hint of his normal snarky tone  
“Yes you can stand and turn around to face me.”  
Stiles does as asked and Derek notices his cheeks are wet and his eyes are red. He swipes his thumb across Stiles' cheekbone collecting some of the moisture. “are you okay?” Derek says as he licks the tears off his thumb concern showing in his eyes

“Don't you think that is something you should have been worried about 20 minutes ago?” Stiles rolls his eyes

Derek quirks one of his oh so annoyingly perfect eyebrows.

“I'm fine Derek,” A blush creeps up Stiles neck to his cheeks he scuffs his toe across the floor not meeting Derek's eyes. “Maybe a little more than fine,” he whispers.

Derek takes a step forward sliding his hand around to grasp the back of Stiles' neck moving him forward. They meet in the middle and Derek softly touches his lips to Stiles'. It is a soft and gentle kiss.  
“Still okay?”

“Derek I've known I was bi-sexual since I was twelve and pretty sure I've wanted you since I was one days past that.” Stiles slams his lips back against Derek's turning the gentle kiss into a passionate battle of tongues. Derek moans into Stiles mouth.

“Let's take this elsewhere...” he grabs Stiles hand and drags him across the hall to his bedroom. Unlike the rest of the sparsely populated house this...this is where Derek spent all his time and energy. The bed is awesome, gotta be like a california king with the fluffiest pillows EVER and duvet in dark silky black. The intricate design of the metal headboard is a triskelion in the middle with off shoots of other delicate designs radiating out. There are black and white photos artfully framed hanging on the walls. All in all it is a very comfortable room. Stiles is suddenly nervous and realizes that he has spoken most of that out loud. He blushes again and quickly glances up to see Derek smirking at him with a look of fondness on his face. Stiles smiles back. “uh how do you...or what...um?” Stiles face screws up in confusion. He's babbling, he knows it but it won't stop.

Derek pulls him closer and starts kissing him gently. “We can take this as slow as you need.” He whispers as he licks the shell of his ear sending a shiver down his spine. He moves across mouthing the line of his jaw and up to the other ear where he sucks the lobe into his mouth and bites down with just enough pressure for Stiles to gasp out and rut up against him. 

Stiles is loving the feeling of his semi-hard dick rubbing against Derek's jeans but come on this is unfair. He runs his hands down Derek's chest to his pants, sans belt for obvious reasons Stiles thinks as his ass is still stinging ever so slightly. He fumbles with the button and zipper but eventually gets it undone and moans in victory as he wraps his hand around Derek's length.

“Mmmm Commando...I'll never look at you the same Deputy.”

Derek stops nibbling on Stiles collar bone to reply with a smirk and a wink “Laundry day, I didn't have any clean boxers.”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow a the obviously clean and neatly folded clothes laying atop the dresser.

Derek chuckles “are we going to stand here and discuss my wardrobe or...” he looks pointedly at the bed.

Stiles jumps in completely onboard with this plan. He grins up at Derek and opens his arms as an invitation. Derek smirks and climbs on the bed nestling into Stiles arms skimming his nose and lips up Stiles throat to his ear. Stiles spreads his legs ever so slightly to let Derek sink down between them. They are now dick to dick, Stiles shudders at the sudden contact and lets out a very manly groan. Derek keeps kissing along his jawline to his mouth and begins to lick along the seem and in when Stiles opens his mouth to groan again. Derek slides his hand down between the two of them to grab both of their dicks in his hand and begins to stroke them together. He swipes his thumb through the pre-cum coming from one of the two or both, who really cares to lubricate this endeavor. 

“Oh my God Derek not that this doesn't feel great but um...the sheets are rubbing my ass and between that and what you are doing there I don't know how much longer I'm going to last.”

“Come on Stiles, you are still young your refractory period has to be better than that?” Derek accents his comment with a particularly meaningful stroke of his hand causing Stiles to arch up against him. “So your ass huh?”

“mmhmm” Stiles mumbles.

“Little bit sore?” Stiles can hear the sound of the smile in Derek's voice.

“Little bit...yeah.”  
Derek shifts back, grabs Stiles by his hips and flips him over onto his stomach. Stiles yelps in surprise. Palming both still slightly pink and heated cheeks Derek releases them to scrape his nails lightly down each cheek, sending chills up Stiles' spine and eliciting a whimper and shiver from him. Just enough plain with a whole lot of pleasure.

“mmm Derek I don't know how much more of this I can take.”

Derek runs his tongue sloppily over Stiles right cheek, “Don't wait on my regard. I expect that youthful refractory period to come in quite handy tonight.” Stiles yelps at the sudden soft nip Derek gives his ass cheek to emphasize his point.

“Never knew you had such an ass fetish Deputy.”

“Only yours Stiles,” Derek whispers as he spreads Stiles cheeks and runs his sinfully dexterous tongue up Stiles crack dragging the flat body against his rim. “hnnn”

“You ever had this done to you?”

Stiles can't quite manage to form words so he spastically shakes his head. Derek smiles against his crack, “Good” he starts to probe the spasming hole with his tongue

“Oh my god, Derek....Derek....I'm going to hmmph...” Stiles cums in an uncomfortable puddle underneath his abdomen but can't really get himself to care very much. As he slowly comes back to himself he realizes during the whole thing Derek has continued with his vigorous ministrations. He's sadly spent dick gives a little twitch to let everyone know it's still alive and will be back in the game shortly. Stiles let's out a heart felt groan.  
“That was....amazing!”

“I'm not done yet Stiles. I'm just getting started.”


	2. I've been waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek catches Stiles out prowling apparently his punishment needs a refresher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is...my first ever actual written sex scene. I hope it is okay for you guys if not pointers are always welcome! I can't decide if I want to do a epilogue to this story or not. I'm leaning towards yes. I guess we shall see! Enjoy guys!

Stiles wakes up slightly disoriented. He's not in his bed, he cracks one eye and looks around warily. It suddenly hits him he's at Derek's and the memory of the night before comes rushing back. He blushes slightly and buries his head back in the pillow. Where is Derek now? Did he regret what happened and now can't face Stiles? Stiles flops over onto his back and hears a crinkling underneath him. He dig around until he pulls out an old oil change receipt? He stares at it a moment then flips it over. 

Got called in to work early. Left some bagels on the counter if you are hungry. Had another deputy drop of you jeep last night. She's in the parking lot, keys on the counter with bagels. Call you later

-D

PS made up some b/s about you and Scott crashing at my place to your dad. You owe me.

Stiles smiles to himself. And stretches and feels the slight tenderness still present in his ass. He smile gets bigger. He stands up and notices that Derek had gathered all of his clothes and folded them neatly on his dresser. He quickly gets dressed and heads to the kitchen where the bagels and keys are just as promised. He grabs two bagels and his keys and heads out the door. As he's climbing into his jeep his phone starts ringing Scott's ringtone.

“Oh my God, what happened to you last night? Why the hell didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?”

“I was a little tied up last night, sorry.” Stiles blushes profusely at his choice of words thanking God Scott is talking to him over the phone not in front of him. Then he'd have all kinds of questions to answer he's not sure he's ready for.

“What did Derek do? Did he take you to your dad?”

“No he took me back to his apartment, something about babysitting because I get into stupid shit on my own.”

“You crashed at Derek's?” Scott asked sounding quite confused. “Like my older brother that won't even let me crash at his house, Derek?”

Stiles chuckles, “Yes the one and only.”

“Huh”

“Yeah so...”

“Is your dad pissed? What did Derek tell him?”

“Um I don't know man, I haven't seen him. Look I'll call you later k?”

“Alright man.”

How was he going to tell Scott he pretty much had sex with his big brother. Scott's not dumb, he knows Stiles is sporting a major crush on Derek but actually fulfilling said crush...different story. Scott has mentioned many times in the past few years how weird it is that Stiles like likes his brother.

He pulls into the driveway next to the cruiser and quietly enters the door sees his Dad's dirty dishes in the sink, his coat slung over the back of the couch and his shoes literally walked right out of in the doorway. Must have been a late night. Stiles slips quietly up the stairs and into the bathroom. He finally allows himself to think about the events of the night before. The smack of Derek's belt against his bare ass, the feel of Derek's tongue gliding around his hole. He thinks of all this as he slowly palms his growing erection. What would Derek's dick feel like? Taste like? Maybe Derek would let Stiles fuck him. He may or may not have come with Derek's name on his lips...

Stiles was restless. He'd crashed for a few hours after the shower, got up made dinner for him and his dad before his dad went and crashed for a few more hours until he had to head back to work, overnight shift, cleaned his room the internet was not holding his attention, video games what a bore. That's how he found himself out wondering the neighborhood at almost 10 at night. Up ahead he sees the childhood playground him and Scott used to frequent daily. It's actually where they met, he thinks with a smile. Swings! 

“What the heck are you doing out here this late?”

“Holy shit Derek!” Stiles squeaks as he jumps three feet into the air and tumbles out of the swing. “You can't sneak up on people like that!” he glares up at Derek. 

Derek chuckles at him and sticks his hand out to help him up. As Derek pulls him up he gives an extra tug a places a light kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles feel his face heating up and he gives Derek a shy smile. “So what's brought you out here Deputy?”

“I got about twelve calls from Ms. Higgins that there was a suspicious prowler out and about the neighborhood.”

“Sounds serious...”

“Is for Ms Higgins.”

“Maybe you should punish me Deputy...” Stiles whispers with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Derek growls and pushes Stiles back into the cover of the trees back resting against a large pine. “Is that what you want Stiles?”

“I've been a naughty, naughty boy.” Derek leans in and kisses him, it's tender considering the tone of the current conversation.

“I get off in an hour, I'll pick you up on my way home.”

“Uh...my dad will still be home then.”

“I know...”

Stiles throws him a quizzical look.  
“I wanted to talk to him about this,” Derek says as he waves his hand between himself and Stiles.

Stiles narrows his eyes “You mean like ask his permission? I am not some fair maiden from the 18th century that you need to ask their father if you can court me?!”

Derek smiles, “I know but you are his only son and you are still living with him and he is my boss. I just don't want to mess this up.”

Stiles face brightens, “So you are saying there is a “this?”

Derek blushes this time, “yeah I was sort of hoping so.”

 

Derek wipes his sweaty palms on his pants before knocking on the Stilinski's door. “Why are you so nervous you've known them your whole life, you work with him on a daily basis. It's not that bad.” He's just about got himself psyched up when the Sheriff opens the door. 

“Hey Derek, what's going on son? Is something wrong?”

“Um no sir. I was just coming to pick up Stiles,” Not quite meeting the Sheriff's eyes, scuffing his boot on the doorstep.

“Are you coming in Derek?”

“Um yessir, thank you Sheriff.”

“Sheriff?” John asks while quirking his eyebrow “Is something bothering you? Something wrong at work?”

“Um no sir. I just...I needed to um,”

“Come on kid, spit it out.”

“I was wondering if I could ask your permission to date Stiles.” Derek rushes out then grimaces. Those were not the words he had practiced in his head on the way over.

“Permission?! Did I just hear you say that? Really?!” Stiles squawcks as he stumbles down the stairs and into the foyer.

“That's not actually what I meant. Um what I meant to say was I'd like to date Stiles and having your approval would be great, sir. And please don't fire me.” 

“Well...all I really have to say about that is it is about time you two.” Both heads snap to look at the Sheriff. Stiles mouth gaping open and Derek with a completely bewildered look on his face.

“Excuse me, sir?”

“You two have been circling around each other for what seems like forever. I do appreciate what I can only assume was your idea to wait until Stiles is legal but I have sort of been expecting this for a while now. So sure you kids go do what you have to do but keep it safe. If you catch my meaning.” He levels a look at both boys before chuckling to himself and going to put his coat on.

“DAD!”

“What? Like I don't know what you get up to while I'm at work.” Both boys blush at that. Stiles definitely a head to toe blush. “Oh my god are you serious right now?”

“Look all I'm saying is keep it safe and I don't want to know about it. Have fun and if you hurt my son...well I'm sure you can finish that statement on your own.”

They all stand there looking at each other for a minute before the Sheriff pats Stiles on the back, slaps Derek's shoulder and heads towards the door. “Lock up behind you kid, love you.”

“Um Love you too dad, see ya tomorrow.” Stiles huffs back upstairs.

“Where you going?”

“To get my toothbrush,” Stiles yells as he stomps backdown. Said toothbrush in hand and backpack slung over his shoulder. “Are we leaving?”

Derek smiles to himself and slowly follows Stiles out, locking the door behind them.

 

Derek is sitting on his padded bench in his office Sitles laid over his lap with his pants and boxers wrapped around his ankles bare ass red and warm under Derek's palm. “What number are we on Stiles?” Derek teases as he runs his finger in Stiles' crack softly over his hole.

“7 sir,” Stiles groans and quivers when Derek's finger brushes his entrance again.

“How many left?” swirling his finger around.

“F-five sir.”

“Mmmm then what is going to happen?”

A shiver runs through Stiles, “You are going to drag me into your bedroom, finger me open until I am writhing and begging and then you are going to fuck me until I can't remember anything but your name.” Derek watches as the redness that is surely staining Stiles face creeps down the back of his neck onto his shoulders. Derek swings his hand suddenly down and smacks Stiles right cheek.

“Eight sir,” Stiles gasps. Derek brings his hand down three times consecutively alternating cheeks ending that last swat with a full on ass grab making Stiles squirm with the sensation.

“Nine, ten, eleven....sir.” Stiles is full on moaning/ groaning now. Derek dances his fingers across Stiles burning red ass. “One more Stiles, your ass looks so good like this.” Derek can feel Stiles' erection straining against his leg. “Mmmm so good.”  
Derek makes the last one count bring his hand down definitely harder than the all the rest landing right across the middle of Stiles. “Oh shit Derek, shit...I mean twelve sir. Twelve.” Stiles sighs.

Derek runs his finger down Stiles back drawing patterns across his ass cheeks with a fingernail and sending shivers through Stiles. “You okay so stand up?” Stiles nods his head. “Okay, up we go.” Derek helps Stiles leverage up until he is standing in front of him. His face is red and tear streaked and God he looks so sexy...Derek momentarily gets distracted by Stiles hard-on that is literally staring him in the face before he gets his head back in the game. Shaking his head he stands up in front of Stiles adjusting his own erection before grabbing Stiles hand and leading him towards the bedroom. Stiles is suddenly looking a little unsure and shy. “Hey,” Derek puts his finger under Stiles chin and nudges until Stiles is looking at him, “you okay?”

“Um, yeah. I just, uh, well...” Stiles is starting to fidget a little now “I'm a virgin,” he rushes out in a whisper. Looking anywhere but at Derek.

“Hey, look at me Stiles.” Derek waits until Stiles looks at him. It takes a few minutes. “We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for or don't want.”

“It's not that, I really want to do this. I'm just nervous you know man.”

“We can take this slow.” Derek moves his hands up Stiles arms and cups his face, running his thumb across Stiles lower lip. He moves in and begins a slow exploration of Stiles mouth. Stiles is still hesitant but begins to warm up and get with the program until he's full on octopus on Derek all tongue and hands. Derek walks them backwards until Stiles knees hit the bed and the collapse down onto the comforter. Stiles sprawled out underneath Derek. He kisses down Stiles' jawline and gives a little nibble to the shell of Stiles' ear before pulling back and standing up. Stiles looks utterly debauched. Sprawled out naked, eyes blow wide with lust, lips kiss swollen, his whole body flushed with arousal. He just stands there and stares for a solid minute before Stiles whimpers and kicks him into gear. He rips his shirt over his head and hastily removes his pants and boxers kicking them to God knows where. He launches back onto Stiles devouring his mouth. Stiles responds in kind and begins thrusting his erection against Derek's abs. “oh, oh Derek please.” Stiles begs mindlessly not knowing what he's begging for but knowing he needs something. Derek pulls back and riffles through his bed side table snagging some lube and a condom. Stiles eyes go wide and he forgets to breath for a minute. “It's just in case babe, no one is saying we have to finish this tonight.”

“Babe?”

“Yea...it's a pet name idiot.” Derek blushes

“Is idiot a pet name too?”

Derek chuckles when it comes to you...yes. He snaps open the lid of the lube spreads some on his fingers. He raises and eyebrow in question. Stiles audibly swallows but nods his head and lays back. Derek begins to run his lubed finger across Stiles hole. Stiles bucks at the sensation and gasps. Derek leans forward and licks a stripe up the vein on Stiles dick causing him to keen in response. As Stiles is enjoying the sensation of getting his first blow job he feels a slight intrusion. Derek is pushing his finger in just barely giving Stiles time to adjust. Stiles pants out, “you don't have to go that slow Der, I've fingered myself. Just haven't had anyone else in there.” At that Derek pushes the rest of his finger in and crooks it, while bobbing his head up and down on Stiles dick. “oh my god Derek,” Stiles latches on to Derek's head not pushing or pulling but just to have something to hang on to to keep him grounded. As Stiles gets adjusted and begins to loosen up Derek slips another finger in and continues pumping the fingers into Stiles at the same rate he is bobbing his head on Stiles dick. Stiles is so lost in it moaning and thrashing he doesn't even realize when Derek gets the third finger into him and pumps harder brushing against his prostate sending lightning bolts through Stiles body. “DEREK! Oh my god Derek, do that again.” Derek smiles around his dick and brushes against his prostate again sending Stiles into a fit.

Derek pulls of Stiles dick with a erotic pop, eye blown wide. “Are you ready? Please dear God tell me you are ready.”

“I am ready! I am so ready babe.” Derek sees no sign of the previous nerves he surges up to kiss Stiles. Stiles breaks the kiss, “how do you want me?”

“Everyone says it is easier on your hands and knees or we could try it like this.”

“Like this, I want to see you.”

Derek smiles, “I want to see you too,” He leans in for another mind blowing kiss. Getting lost in the kiss Stiles forgets for a second that the kiss was a prelude of more to come as he feels the head of Derek's penis breech his tight hole he breaks the kiss and gasps for air. It's such a strange feeling having someone else invading your body. Not bad but really weird. Derek stills... “No keep going, I'm fine.” Derek keeps pushing in slowly until he bottoms out and stills giving Stiles time to adjust. After a moment Stiles opens his eyes and nods his head, “You can move, please move.” Derek pulls slowly out watching every thought flit across Stiles face he stills just before his head leaves Stiles' body, “You still okay?”

“I am so okay, I am no longer a virgin!” Stiles grins stupidly. Derek chuckles and then begins to thrust back in. He finds his rhythm and lulls Stiles in with back and forth. He leans down to kiss Stiles and changes the angle brushing against Stiles prostate sending a jolt through his body. “oh my God if you do that again I'm not going to last.”

Seeing the mischievous smirk on Derek's face Stiles knows he isn't going to last much longer. Derek begins to thrust in earnest brushing against his prostate every second stroke or so building the fire in his veins higher and higher. “oh man Derek I'm going to come!!”

“I'm not too far behind,” Derek whispers face full of concentration as he reaches down to stroke Stiles between them. Two pumps of his hand and Stiles explodes, muscles tightening around Derek until he can't help but follow. 

Derek collapses down beside Stiles gasping for air. “Man that was amazing! Let's do it again like a million times.” Derek rolls his eyes in response and pulls Stiles into the heat of his body.

“How about give an old man some time to recover and then we'll think about it.”

Stiles smiles fondly, “Okay old man, I can wait.”


End file.
